A Foyle's Carol
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: Foyle is visited by three visions on the evening before Sam reports for duty at the Hastings Police Station. Together the three change Foyles life forever, a sort of prequel to Kindred Spirits but it can be read as a standalone.


A Foyle's Carol

Rating: Teen

Standard Disclaimer: Foyle's war quite rightly belongs to Anthony Horowitz, its genius creator and the brilliant cast and crew who brought it to our screens and I'm only borrowing some of the characters for fun.

Summary: Foyle is visited by three visions on the evening before Sam reports for duty at the Hastings Police Station. Together the three change Foyles life forever, a sort of prequel to Kindred Spirits but it can be read as a standalone.

_Authors Note: I know it isn't the right time of year, but why not? I know a few people have borrowed the style and storyline in other genres, but why not give Foyle an Ebenezer Scrooge like experience?_

Christopher Foyle trudged wearily into his bedroom at number 31 Steep Lane and got into bed with a sigh. Grappling with the senior officers at Scotland Yard had always been a chore, and while Charles was off doing his bit to help those poor boys out at sea. He was stuck arresting men for breaching petty regulations on selling goods. Most of his men had enlisted and he'd lost his sergeant and while the A/C was promising his help, Foyle doubted that the twerp would actually do anything as he'd always been seen as an outsider by the senior officers. What was worse, if anything, the old fool had decided to saddle him with an outsider when he'd gone over Foyle's lack of a driver.

'_Swine, I'd be of more use to the war office and they know it. At least there I could do my best to help our boys, especially if Andrew gets it into his head to go for soldier as well. It's not this Stewart's fault, but how's he supposed to fit in this quickly, I need a driver who can understand how the police work. He'll probably be some green kid full of Agatha Christie expecting me to go around acting like Hercule Poirot to investigate grisly murders or diamond thieves.'_

Foyle swiftly fell asleep, his last conscious thought being the ridiculousness of how far the world had sunk so quickly.

'Christopher?'

The voice made Foyle's ears prick in confusion, he hadn't heard that voice since 1917 but there was no mistaking it. Gazing around his bedroom, he gasped as he saw her smiling down at him.

'Caroline? H…How?' He choked out as he looked up.

Caroline looked as beautiful as he remembered from when he'd been convalescing at Blighty after the sniper had shot him at the Somme. She hadn't aged a day which was odd as he remembered reading of her death which wasn't too long before Rosalind's.

'Christopher, you stand at a crossroads, a time of great change lies before you. You can embrace it, or push it away, though if you do you shall lose a chance to be very happy indeed. Tonight, I and two others shall show you three visions which shall help you to understand that which lies before you and the choice you must make.'

Christopher saw a hand extended towards him and he took it, its warmth surprising to him as he got out of bed and walked towards the doorway. As he exited the room there was a sudden flash and the surroundings changed and he saw himself inside an opulent manor. Caroline was sitting with a dark haired child reading a book, the love in her eyes obvious as she gazed at her son.

Christopher's breath hitched as he saw the resemblance between Andrew and the small boy.

'Mum, I want to be a policeman when I grow up.'

Caroline was beaming, 'that's an honourable choice Jack, policemen do a responsible job protecting and serving the people. I knew a policeman once, a long time ago and he was one of the kindest men I ever knew.'

'What happened to him mum?'

Christopher saw the sad look on her face, 'I'm not sure, I lost track of him after the war and I had to come back here to take care of you.'

'Maybe you should write to him?'

'I don't know, your father probably wouldn't like that.'

'That's unfair, why won't he let you write to your friends?'

The memory ended and Foyle found himself on the pebble beach where he had last seen Caroline just before she was shipped back to France.

'The boy, Jack, he's?'

Caroline smiled at him, 'yes Christopher, and I don't regret it in the slightest. Charles was a horrible man and he was quite blind on the issue of paternity. After Jack was born he never came to my bed again and I know he had other women, I'd done my "duty". I died at his hands a day after that memory.'

Foyle shuddered but Caroline kept speaking, 'no Christopher, it wasn't your fault. I never regretted our time together, I treasured it every day as it brought Jack into my life. He was my greatest triumph and when Charles finally passes the veil I look forward to the time I can bring what's left of his world crashing down around him.'

Christopher felt instinctively that the moment was passing, as it seemed did Caroline as she bade him.

'You have a big heart, and now is the time for you to share it once more. All will become clear, and when you see Charles again, you shall prevail.'

Caroline turned and began to walk up the beach, following the same path he remembered and Foyle felt tears in his eyes as he watched her go. Just as she was disappearing into the sunlight he saw her turn to face him, the smile on her face sending a shockwave to his core.

Another voice intruded on his solitude and Foyle almost jumped in surprise when he saw Rosalind walking towards him. No longer ravaged by illness, his late wife was even lovelier than he remembered as she approached him and threw herself into his arms.

'Christopher,' she beamed as Foyle wrapped his arms around her and cried without restraint, how long they stood there, Foyle didn't know but eventually Rosalind drew away and began to speak.

'I am here to show you the way things are my love, now come, take my hand.'

Foyle allowed his late wife to lead him off the beach and soon the scene changed as he found himself in Elaine Reid's drawing room. Hugh's formidable wife was sipping tea with Helen Howard and Foyle sighed as he heard the two of them speak of a subject both had been nagging him on since not long after Rosalind had died.

'I really worry about Christopher sometimes Helen, living in that big house all alone now. He's never really been himself since Rosalind passed away.'

'I know, he accuses us of meddling but surely he can see how much we worry about him. Andrew's going to go off to war sooner or later, if he doesn't join up of his own bat, he'll get called up. All the strain Christopher must suffer at work, and with Andrew at war, who will be there for him when it all gets too much? That's not even considering what would happen if something happened to Andrew, god forbid, that would send Christopher over the edge. No man could endure all that for long, not even him.'

Elaine sighed, 'I've had Hugh keeping an eye out and he's been telling me that he can tell Christopher's already feeling the pressure. He had to go to London for a meeting with the A/C, I'm not sure what happened but you know what he's like with the senior officers at Scotland Yard. At the rate he's going, sooner or later he'll say something he shouldn't and who knows what they'll do to him? We need him here, but he needs a wife, or at the very least a lady friend to give him the strength to keep going.'

'But what can we do? I doubt he'd come if we tried to host another party unless Hugh handcuffed him and dragged him there. Charles is probably too busy in London, so it's up to us.'

Foyle's eyes widened as he listened to the two women, he had always found their matchmaking annoying but he never realised why they did it.'

Turning to Rosalind he saw the knowing look on her face that used to be able to make him and Andrew confess to any wrongdoing within a minute.

'You see it now, don't you? Why they've been trying to do what they have?'

Foyle nodded meekly, 'I never realised, but they were always so tactless about it. You were hardly cold in your grave before they were inviting me to meet their widows.'

Rosalind seemed serene, 'they've only ever wanted what was best for you and Andrew. You gave me so much Christopher and I couldn't have possibly have had a better husband. When I was in hospital it wasn't the fact I was going to die that hurt, it was the thought of leaving you and Andrew and the sadness you would both feel and I was right. You've mourned me long enough Christopher, even Andrew sees that so he shouldn't have a problem with it. Our son has grown into a fine young man, but like all young men he needs the guiding influence that a mother figure can provide, especially now of all times that the worlds nightmare has been realised.'

Foyle felt resolve flow through him, 'alright, but suitable ladies do not just fall from the sky and it would take a special women to be daft enough to take me on.'

Rosalind's eyes were twinkling just as Foyle remembered in life from whenever she knew something he didn't.

'An angel is coming to you tomorrow Christopher, and one that shall present you with a choice. What happens to you from that day forward will be determined by your actions towards her, but I'm begging you. Don't be foolish and allow your head to rule your heart any longer or you will regret it to your dying day.'

The scene changed and Foyle saw himself at the home of his colleague and one time war friend, David Fielding. His friend sat alone in his home, nursing a bottle of whisky the chill of the air seemingly freezing Foyles heart the more he watched the sad look on his friends face as he got steadily drunker before he eventually passed out muttering a single name, as if uttering a prayer.

'Lauren.'

Rosalind looked sadly at Fielding before turning to her husband and beginning her tale.

'You weren't the only one who found love with a nurse Christopher, after David returned from the war he was admitted to hospital one winter suffering from an illness which wasn't helped by the gassing the Germans had given him. He met a beautiful and talented young nurse who fell in love with him while he was under her care. He however thought her too young to marry him and he eventually broke off contact with her not long after he was discharged. She married another man who horribly mistreated her and in time murdered her after she tried to leave him. David investigated the case and ultimately shot the man but he never got over his guilt and nor will he.'

Foyle was shocked and shook his head in dismay, 'I never knew, I always thought he was a bit bitter, but I always thought it was because of the war. We all suffered because of it, but this? In a way it's even worse, the poor man.'

Rosalind led him out of David's house looking serious. 'This is one of several possible fates awaiting you if you should fail, but for you it is not too late.'

The moment ended, much as it had when Caroline had first came and Rosalind smiled sadly at him before she kissed him briefly and began to walk away her last words both haunting and reassuring.

'I love you Christopher, and I was so happy with you, but you must put aside your grief. The time has come for you to see what the future holds.'

Rosalind waved and walked off just as a black Morris Wolseley pulled to a smooth halt beside him and a young blonde woman in a smart khaki uniform got out. Foyle was shocked, his jaw dropping at the sight of her as she walked up to him and saluted crisply.

'Christopher Foyle?'

'Yes, how can I help you?'

The young lady opened the front passenger door and Foyle got into the car and sat down before his driver settled in and started the engine.

'Where are you taking me?'

She turned to face him with a look that melted his resistance and said only two words.

'The future.'

The car began to move and Foyle began to see a series of images, far too many to focus on of his working cases besides the lady who was driving the car. A scene of him drawing the woman into his arms and kissing her under a bunch of mistletoe in his office made him blush as he hadn't in years. But finally the car stopped and he found himself back at Steep Lane in his study before two voices called out, 'Daddy.'

Identical twin girls, who looked astonishingly like the woman driving the car came running into the room and hugged him, the Foyle bending down to kiss them.

'Did you catch the bad people daddy?'

'Has the Tigress finally let you leave?'

'Wwell, I got them, but she hasn't let me go for good just yet.'

An older version of the woman driving the car came into the room with a little boy of about 2 on her hip, he looked a lot like him Christopher decided but he held his mother's dark eyes and he had a dusting of freckles about his face much as she did.

She handed the child to him before leaning in to kiss him.

'How was Town darling?'

Foyle smiled, 'all the drearier without you my love, but with any luck the Tigress will let me go sooner or later. I don't know why Arthur can't recruit someone else to do my job? The wars over and all there must be a detective or two crazy enough to work for "the office". I never wanted to work for them in the first place.'

'I know that, but I've got some good news that should cheer you up. Anne called me earlier today and Andrew's been promoted! He's the editor now, it's a pity that Mr Dunning had to leave, apparently it's for health reasons. But Andrew says he's feeling confident that he can do a good job.'

Foyle smiled, '_Andrew would probably be a good journalist, he's got the right sort of mind, is good with words and is just nosey enough.'_

Afternoon seemed to pass into evening in the blink of an eye and after the children had been put to bed Foyle led his wife up to their room. Her sated look in the aftermath of their love making stroking his male ego as he realised he still had it in him to put that look on a woman's face as he watched her fall asleep in his arms.

Foyle felt drowsiness overtake him and he fell asleep, only to jerk awake a moment later and wake up in that same room all alone.

He looked around wildly, as if expecting the young woman, to come in through the door and join him before he realised it had been a dream.

'_By god, was that a dream? So real, to feel, smell, taste and touch?'_

For indeed he could still remember the subtle scent she'd been wearing in the vision and could still feel the remnants of her taste in his mouth.

As he got ready for the day's work he couldn't help but feel that something extraordinary had happened.

'_Or maybe I'm going crazy.'_

When he reached the station he walked up to sergeant Rivers at the front desk and instructed him.

'The new driver that the A/C has assigned to work for me is due to arrive today, name of Stewart. Can you send her or him to me when they arrive?'

'Yes sir, but is everything alright, you look a little pale.'

Foyle shook his head, 'no, I'm alright, just a strange dream last night.'

Rivers nodded knowingly, 'that would do it sir.'

Foyle sat at his desk and set up his typewriter and began to work, soon interrupted by a knock on the door of his office.'

'Come in,' he called.

Before she'd even come halfway through the door he'd recognized her as being identical to the last freckle to his bride in the vision of the future, his jaw was already dropping as his eyes widened in surprise.

'_It's her! It wasn't a dream after all.'_

'Chief Superintendent Foyle?'

As he watched the unconscious form of Keegan hit the shingle at Rock a Nore and then later on watched her attend to the wounded in the aftermath of the bomb without orders. Foyle decided that Sam truly was the angel Rosalind and Caroline had described.

**A Few Years Later**

Foyle felt the tears threatening to flow as he heard the music begin as he watched her come down the aisle towards him. Hugh Reid had a knowing look on his face as he whispered,

'Chin up old man, it's only a wedding.'

Foyle did his best to refrain from hitting his best man and took the proffered hand as Rev Stewart led his daughter to him before the pair faced Aubrey who was presiding over the congregation.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of god and in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony.'

Foyle found himself guilty of paying very little attention to Aubrey but knew instinctively when it was time to say his vows, but as the jolly priest said the words he'd been waiting so long for his hearing became as sharp as a fox.

'I pronounce that they be man and wife by the power of the father and of the son and of the Holy Ghost, amen.'

As Foyle leaned in to kiss Sam he could help but smile, '_wwell, Caro, Rosalind, I've done it. I have married our angel.'_

Later on that night as his new bride fell asleep in his arms Foyle faintly heard two voices call out to him as he accepted Morpheus's embrace.

'Well done Christopher, and congratulations.'


End file.
